A wireless telecommunication carrier may deploy picocells to areas with poor cellular receptions to improve cellular coverage in these areas. For example, while macrocells may be deployed in open spaces to maximize overall cellular coverage, picocells may be deployed inside buildings, in basements, and in other isolated spaces to provide spot cellular coverage. Mobile devices may use quality of service (QoS) metrics, such as signal-to-interference plus noise ratio (SINR), to select the best communication connection. Accordingly, mobile devices may connect to a picocell when the picocell provides a more robust communication connection than a macrocell. However, the deployment of the picocells involves connecting each cell to the core network or to a macrocell using either existing wired infrastructure, new wired infrastructure, or a combination of such infrastructures. Such hard wiring may be relatively costly to install, service, and maintain as picocells are designed to provide cellular coverage to limited areas.